


Volatile

by sugar_baby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Cutting, Degradation, Eating Disorders, Emotions, Established Relationship, Grinding, Harry Potter Has an Eating Disorder, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Open Marriage, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, at least for now, but i feel stuck, but i havent posted something in forever and i wanted yall to have this, draco malfoy cuts, harry and draco are both married, i just feel like i can develop it more and it can be better, i'm probably going to edit this later, processing emotions, they've figured out that hooking up with each other helps them process and take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: Harry and Draco have never been good for each other, right?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Volatile

“Malfoy,” he said, in between breathless kisses, annoyed, “You have,” a particularly mean hair pull, “to tell,” a bite to the jaw, “Astoria.”

“Oh Merlin’s beard,” Malfoy said, pushing Harry away, exasperated. “What did I say about mentioning her during sex?”

“Neither of our dicks are out, mate, unless you’re suggesting something—“

“My tongue was nearly down your throat just then, Potter.”

Harry was looking at him with that mischievous smile, made an affirmative, approving noise, and adjusted his dick in his jeans.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed just a few steps behind him, and said, “Seriously though, it’s not fair to her. Y-you know it was terrifying for me to propose this whole thing to Gin, but it was better than hiding it and having the guilt follow me and then blow up in my face.”

“I still cannot believe your _wife_ knows about us shagging.”

“I still cannot believe your wife _doesn’t_ know about us shagging. I mean, it’s been months! Have you no conscience?”

All the color dropped out of Malfoy’s face, and grabbed Harry by the shoulder tensely, at the juncture of his neck, thumb pressing uncomfortably against his throat, “Git. Don’t you say that.”

Their wands were over on the bedside table. They’d figured out not to involve magic in all of this after a few nights of near death experiences at the hand of the other.

Harry pushed a little further, “What, tried to scratch it out like you did with that dark mark? Was it your father’s idea?”

Malfoy pulled his hand up and slapped Harry across the face, lighting fast, the hit resounding in the small room. Harry’s cheek was reddening instantly, metallic taste hinting inside his mouth.

“God, _fuck,_ Malfoy.”

“Masochist.”

Malfoy hit him again, the same cheek, much softer this time, but still over a fresh wound.

“Prick. Have you eaten dinner?”

Harry looked at the floor.

A light tap to his injured cheek, “Dinner. Have you had it?”

“We’re just here to fuck, Malfoy.”

“I have to do everything around here, don’t I?” Malfoy said as he sighed, hand on his hip, grabbed his wand for just a moment and conjured up a plate of food. It was just two slices of buttered toast. He placed his wand back on the table.

“Something light, to keep your girlish figure.”

“Fuck _off,_ will you?” Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Malfoy set the plate down in his lap; Harry turned his head away in disgust. 

“Listen, git, I don’t _need it._ I don’t. I’m fine.” 

Harry was beginning to feel lightheaded with hunger again, though. He was increasingly shaky and unsteady. The smell of the toast made him nauseous and ravenous at the same time. He got up to place the plate on the dresser and his vision went black for just a moment; in that he was deliriously happy, somehow. Malfoy caught his arm as he placed it down, and pushed him down hard enough Harry bounced a bit as he fell back into the bed.

“Not today?”

Harry, still, was looking away with hardset eyes.

“Yesterday?”

Harry mumbled something.

Malfoy continued staring him down, arms crossed, shifting his weight and sighing.

“Gotta make up for it today, alright?” 

Malfoy had the gall to roll his eyes.

“Shut up, alright?! I can eat it after you fuck me. Hard on is gone, though, so that’s on you.”

“If you cum in this state I’m afraid you’ll pass out and not come to unless I find fucking Poppy to revive you.”

Harry laughed, wryly, having returned to pointedly not looking at Malfoy. 

“Eat now or I’ll floo out.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight, took a deep breath, and looked up at Malfoy again.

“Only if you promise to tell Astoria. This week.”

Malfoy threw his hands up in the air, dropping back down to his sides in a half aborted gesture.

“You know those two things aren’t equivocal at all.”

“I have set my conditions.”

Malfoy stared him down, then said, “Alright. Eat.”

It was awkward, sitting side by side on the bed, Malfoy pointedly facing away while Harry picked up the plate and his wand and cast a silencing charm on himself and picked at the toast until it was gone, taking breaks in between bits of toast and butter. They weren’t touching, but were close enough that every time one of them shifted the sheets telegraphed that movement clearly to the other. Harry finished, wiped his mouth, and ended the silencing charm, placing the plate back on the side table. Otherwise, he didn’t move.

“Good. Now we can fuck, you whore.”

“I feel too full. I don’t like it.”

“I’ll make you feel full,” Malfoy said, leaning over and placing his hand as a firm weight around his throat, though not squeezing.

Harry’s eyes dilated but he still uttered a negative.

“It’ll give you something else to focus on. I’ll do it for you,” Draco’s other hand flipped under the hem of his shirt, lightly resting on a bony hip, and kissed right under where his jaw met his ear, “I’m bloody fucking attracted to you.”

“Stop it,” Harry said softly, keening and pulling back, supporting his weight now under his hands on the bed. He was blushing. Draco put a knee between Harry’s and leaned forward, pushing him down by one shoulder to lay flat.

“You’re not special, Harry,” Draco said, pressing him down by his throat and kissing his jaw, “You’re not. I don’t fucking care that I grew up idolizing who I thought you were,” Draco pushed his knee up against Harry’s crotch, “You’re just a normal fucking git,” Draco bit his earlobe, “I like you because you’re the only fucking normal one here,” he took a second to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder, “You’re not pretending everything’s fine because you won. You’re fucked up,” Draco bit his shoulder, hard, “I like you because you’re fucked up.”

Harry was lost, “Shut up, will you? Just fucking do it already if you’re going to be like that.” Draco grabbed at his pants. He grumbled about having to take them off the normal way, slipping both his jeans and underwear off and unbuttoning his own slacks to let himself out, returning to rut against Harry with purpose.

“I… I don’t like that… Texture on my thighs. Pants. Take them off.”

“Yeah, sure,” Draco said, although he winced at some more recent marks on his hip and tried to pull down his shirt to hide them.

“Draco. Don’t worry about it. We’ve seen worse.” He reached out to Draco to hold him as he settled down on top of him on the bed. They both seemed to take a deep breath.

“Sorry.”

“Hm?” Draco said, lifting his head slightly, noncommittally.

“You’re nothing like your father. You care about what happened. You care about what you did. You’re making it right now.”

Draco grinded against him again, “Ok, seriously, we need to stop fucking talking.”

Harry arched against him, grinding back, “Fill me up, Draco.”

\---

“Gin, bird, I don’t know how to feel about all this anymore. I’m so sorry I’m not being a proper husband.”

\---

“Astoria. I’m informing you that I’m currently fucking Harry Potter.”


End file.
